Trust No One
by PhoenixFlamesParrotChocolate
Summary: Dipper knows very well that the secrets of Gravity Falls are still unknown. As Dipper with Wendy, Mable, Soos and others alongside him is striving to uncover them, of course the usual Gravity Falls supernatral disasters have to push in and put Dipper and his friends in great danger. WARNING: This story will contain crushes and possibly minor romance.
1. Rage of the Wind (Chapter 1)

Mabel's POV

It was an as per always, boring summer's evening at the Mystery Shack.

My nerdy brother; Dipper was browsing in his book of supernatural '3', practically oblivious to his surroundings.

Whereas I was knitting a new purple sweater with a pink iced cupcake for my friend Grenda and one for Candy.

I made myself one as well so that we could be cupcake buddies!

Soon, we heard a grouchy voice call us to dinner, it was our Grunkle Stan.

"Come down to dinner kids!" the old man growled.

I responded with a happy

"Okay!" but Dipper wouldn't budge, he only said as he ran his fingers over a page of his book

"I'll be down in a minute!" Grunkle Stan called back from downstairs

"Well ya better be quick kiddo," Stan chuckled "Unless you want cold pasta!" I said to Dipper

"Okay, see you downstairs Dipper!" and closed the door behind me, rushing downstairs.

I ate my pasta, listening to the raging wind.

But even I knew it wasn't normal wind, it was just too sudden!

Only a moment ago it was a still and warm summer evening and then out of the blue, wind gusts blew ferociously.

I commented to Grunkle Stan

"The winds pretty heavy, huh, Grunkle Stan?" the man replied teasingly

"Yeah, hope it doesn't mean there's MONSTERS out tonight!" I replied inquisitively

"I thought you didn't believe in monsters?" a voice replied, making me jump in surprise

"Mabel, he was being sarcastic!" It was Dipper, clambering down the stairs with '3' clutched in his hand.

When my twin sat in his place at the table, he plonked his book onto the table with a thump.

Grunkle Stan muttered

"You're obsessed kid." I nodded in agreement, our Grunkle was right.

Ever since Dipper found that book, I honestly don't remember a time when he left it behind, he took it with him everywhere.

I grinned and jumped up, making the table shake

"This will be perfect for Grenda, Candy and me's sleepover tonight!" Dipper rolled his eyes as he slurped up a strand of pasta.

He questioned

"What will be perfect" he said this with great un-enthusiasm, he disapproved of our girly-ness on sleepovers.

I replied cheerfully

"With all this thunder and wind, we can tell spooky romance stories!" my brother frowned

"Why romance!?" I replied

"Well duh! It just makes stories better!" Dipper face planted to have our Grunkle laugh

"Suckers! You two should get used to sharing a room because it'll be this way all summer!" I said with a huge grin, purposely aiming to annoy my brother

"Exactly, ALL summer, Dippy!" Dipper groaned

"Mabel, I forbid you to call me that!" I giggled loudly

"Yeah, just like you forbade me to tell anyone about how you like 'BABBA' or talk about your big crush on Wendy-" Dipper instinctively shot his hand over my mouth and hissed

'SHUT UP MABEL!" I heard footsteps running from the lounge room, it was Wendy.

She said through panting

"Did someone say my name?" My brother instantly took his hand from my mouth as if nothing had happened.

My twin rubbed his head nervously, I struggled to stop myself from bursting in laughter at how much he was sweating and blushing badly

"Well I er… no, definitely not, hehe!" Wendy scratched her chin, suspicious of Dippers behaviour

"You okay, dork?" Dipper mustered a fake but acceptable smile and said

"Yeah, o-of course!" I just couldn't conceal my laughter anymore, so I burst onto a fit of giggles.

Wendy and Dipper raised an eyebrow with blank faces planted on them, while Grunkle Stan was playing around with his beard.

Our Grunkle said gruffly

"What's so funny, is it my beard? Has it got food in it?" though as per usual, it did I said nothing as I was still laughing.

Soon Wendy walked away and muttered

"I think I've been weirded out enough for one day…" when the doorbell rang, I finally seized my laughter.

It was Candy and Grenda.

The girls greeted me.

Candy of course spoke in her mild Japanese accent and Grenda in her unusually baritone voice.

I heard Stan saying to a nervous, still as a statue Dipper in the background

"So you've got a crush, eh? Just a tip, don't approach her with throw-up on you shirt, it's not as nice as you'd think in a girl's point of view…" I giggled at our Grunkle's stupidity while Candy and Grenda sped over to the table where Stan and Dipper were sitting the moment Stan said the word 'crush'.

Candy asked excitedly

"Who is it!?" Dipper replied, hugging his knees in embarrassment

"It-it's none of your business!" I felt sorry for Dipper suddenly, but there was no time to comfort my twin because before I knew it, my two friends were racing me to Dipper and I's room.

In the end, I won the race leaving Grenda in last place and Candy in second.

Grenda exclaimed as she plonked next to Candy and I on the floor, forming a small circle

"So, who is his crush, Mabel?"

I replied with uncertainty hidden in my voice

"Okay, I'll tell you, but come closer in case someone's listening." At this, my friends shifted, making the circle even smaller.

I took a deep breath and said with perhaps a little too much volume

"WENDY CORDUROY!" they were the two words I'd been needing to say to my BFFs for ages, so I just had to let them out!

Candy and I let out girly screams leaving Grenda the odd one out squealing like a boy imitating a girl.

Candy exclaimed

"Let's rock this sleepover!" I said girlishly

"Do you wanna tell spooky romance stories?" my friends agreed as the wind howled and the lightning still struck like black and large crows, ready to attack!

**First chapter's finished, yay! This is my first Gravity Falls Fan fic and my 3rd all together! Hope u like it so far!**


	2. A Triangular Disturbance (Chapter 2)

Dipper's POV

I'd heard, I heard it all!

I'd been listening to the girls through the keyhole on the other side of the door.

If I couldn't trust Mabel, my own twin to keep her mouth shut, who could I trust?

With Candy and Grenda now knowing about my not-so-secret crush, Wendy could find out any day now!

Silent tears trickled down my cheeks which I thought useless to wipe away as they were just gonna keep coming.

My sister had humiliated me enough today.

I needed a place to calm down.

The first place I thought of was Wendy's secret rooftop hiding place which I knew would be all windy and a bit of a risk due to the lightning, but I was so torn up that I didn't care where I went, as long as I was away from other people.

I hated it to be true, but I was sure the storm meant that Bill Cipher was going to return, so I prepared myself to pass by any of Bill's unfair bribes.

I shifted past Grunkle Stan and up the ladder.

The moment I got up onto the roof, a crack of lightning struck about a meter away from me!

I leapt backwards, clutching '3' (of course).

The tree rocked and swayed violently.

I figured that being away from Mabel, Candy and Grenda wasn't worth my life.

I let out a shriek when I saw a familiar yellow triangle with one eye and a black bowtie pop into sight like thin-air.

Bill Cipher, as I predicted.

Wendy's POV

I was lounging around watching television with Stan, but that's when I heard a loud scream.

It was high pitched, but it definitely couldn't have been a girl.

I immediately figured it was Dipper's scream, it sounded like it was coming from the roof-top hideout.

I panicked, but didn't show it, all I said was

"Hey, Stan, did you hear that?" but Stan clearly wasn't referring to the same noise when he said

"Yeah, it sounded like Ducktective's quack… I'm changing this damned channel!" I ignored this and ran up to the roof.

A huge attack of wind gushed past me, I held onto my hat instinctively.

When I came into focus of my surroundings, I noticed poor little Dipper! He was been so violently shook that he was on the verge of falling off the edge!

I yelled out overriding the wind in my cool girl tone

"Hey, Dipper! What the heck are you doing up here, dork!" Dipper launched backwards, startled by my voice. I caught him and yelled over the howling wind

"Dipper! You could get killed!" when Dipper realised who I was, a light blush was visible on his cheeks for some reason.

He stammered

"I-i- er…Wendy?"

I said

"Come inside!" I then noticed a yellow triangle hovering above us, I recognised him as Bill Cipher! The triangle said in a sinister voice

"If it isn't little_ Dippy _and little miss red head! Or should I say _Dippy's_ girlfriend? Bill put a large emphasise on the word 'Dippy'.

Dipper yelled out, an either deeper blush than before

"GO AWAY BILL! Don't call me that and sh-she is NOT my girlfriend I mean how could she be" he said the next part with a touch of sadness

"She's too old for me…"

I said harshly

"Stop that Bill! Stop _this!" _Bill raised an eyebrow, smirking evilly

"Stop what?" I replied, taking a threating step towards the triangle man

"This wind!" I put my arms protectively around Dipper, causing him to go red as a tomato.

Bill replied

"Oh, this tame little storm? Certainly, but first, gimme that book!" I noticed Dipper was hugging an antique looking book in his arms.

Dipper was very pale, I'm sure I was white as a ghost as well.

I would never admit it to anyone, but I was scared, but mainly for Dipper.

Bill said

"If you don't hand it over, it'll be this way for eternity!"

Before I could say anything, a loud voice came from out of nowhere

"Not if I can help it!" that was unmistakably Mabel's voice.

Dipper and I whipped around to face her like a Mexican wave, Candy and Grenda were with her.

Dipper said happily

"Mabel!" but he raised an eyebrow when he saw that the three girls were armed with sharp knives with jaggered edges and pots and pans on their heads, as if to imitate a helmet.

"Seriously? Never mind, I'm so glad to… see…you" Dipper slowed down the last part of his sentence and turned away crossing his arms crossly.

Then our attention turned back to Bill.

Dipper took a deep breath as he held his book out to Bill, but before Bill could take '3', Mabel and I quickly snatched it off Dipper.

Mabel said worriedly

"Dipper, this is YOUR book, and there are only 3 copies, keep it!"

I agreed and said

**"**Yeah, Dipper! If this book means that much to you, so be it!" Dipper said, looking up at the triangular man boldly,

"Fine then, I can't let a little wind-" Grenda interupted in her deep voice

"Er… Think this wind's pretty big…" Dipper continued

"Whatever, a _big _wind stop us! I decline!" I smiled and cheered at Dipper's resilience and bravery but Bill certainly didn't, in fact he said in a mean, harsh voice

"Fine. But I'll get you Dipper Pines! All of you dreaded Pines! You've been warned!" and disappeared with a click of his finger, the wind still swiftly shaking the trees and the lightning striking.

I said, almost in a whisper

"Okay, just get inside everyone." And everyone obeyed.

**Sorry for the slow update! I've been really busy settling into the new school term and haven't had much time. Hopefully, updates will be quicker from now. Stay tuned!**


	3. Lacking Forgiveness (Chapter 3)

Mabel's POV

Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Dipper and I decided to warm up by roasting marshmallows around the new living room fireplace Grunkle Stan reluctantly got us. We were cold and eventually realised we were soaked in rain from the storm.

We were all pretty quiet, but nobody was as speechless as Dipper.

He didn't say a word.

I decided to break the ear-piercing silence by saying with a smile

"Well… at least it wasn't all bad! I mean, at least Dipper got to keep his book…"

Dipper glared at me at the sound of his name.

Grenda exclaimed

"But he's coming back! I think we'll need to wear our armour to be safe!"

Candy nodded in agreement, whearas I ignored my chubby friend.

I looked towards Dipper sadly, so focused on my annoyed brother that I accidently burnt my marshmallow.

I started

"Dipper I…"

but he just put a hand in front of my face as if to say 'stop'.

I really didn't know what was bugging him, but I knew my twin well enough to know that he'll be holding a tight grudge against me for a while until I confess… but confess what!?

It was an awkward silence for what seemed like hours, but it really only was 10 minutes until Wendy said, getting up from the floor

"Look guys, I think I'm gonna crash. Stan's making me start my shift early tomorrow morning." The red-haired girl continued with a kind smile

"Oh and, Dipper… I've gotta thank you for standing up to Bill, I have to admit it would break my heart to see you ditch something you value so much! So, 'night guys." And she ruffled Dippers now messy hair and walked away.

When Wendy was out of sight I saw Dipper, holding his head, blushing lightly

"She… She just- I can't believe she-!"

Grenda cut in

"Um… She only ruffled your hair. It would have been way better if we told her you liked her and she kissed you instead-"

But Dipper interrupted

"No way!"

Dipper was talking, it was a positive sign, but at the mention of Wendy Dipper yet again glared at me.

Candy volunteered shyly with a giggle

"But I'll happily kiss you!"

I was shocked- Candy likes Dipper? I needed to see this!

Dipper exclaimed

"WAIT! No please don't-!"

But Candy had already tackled my petrified twin with a kiss, but to Dipper's relief, on the cheeks, NOT the lips.

I may or may not have been holding a camera and scrapbooking this…

I was, and Dipper shrieked when he saw that camera in my hands.

I just said cheerfully

"Another addition to my scrapbook!"

Grenda laughed deeply and Candy pulled away from my brother with an embarrassed smile.

Whereas Dipper was slapping his cheek where Candy kissed him yelling

'Ew! Gross! Get it off!"

Candy surprisingly wasn't offended, but just giggled with a blush.

Dipper still gave me an angry 'eyebrow' as if it were MY fault that Candy had kissed him.

I just frowned towards Dipper and said

"Dipper, we're just gonna go to the bedroom…"

And ran up the stairs having Candy and Grenda trail behind me eagerly.

I let my BFFs go ahead up to the bedroom, but I lagged behind, looking down at Dipper from the staircase

"Dipper, can you just tell me what's wrong?"

My twin remained silent, giving me a mighty good cold-shoulder treatment.

I continued

"Please? Whatever I did, I didn't mean to hurt you! I would never hurt you…"

but Dipper wouldn't budge, making my attempts to comfort him futile.

I took a deep breath and said

"Whatever is wrong, I will always be there for you!" and rushed upstairs casting one last glance at Dipper who I realised was still clutching '3'. I had to smile at this, he loved that thing like a dog loves a juicy bone.

When I caught up to Candy and Grenda, they were already sitting on my bed, talking about how Candy kissed Dipper

"Who knew you had a crush on him!" Grenda exclaimed and Candy replied, still blushing bright pink on her pale cheeks

"That was the first time I kissed a boy!"

At this, I secretly had to think of Mermando.

I brought the attention to me saying

"Hi guys! Wanna finish that spooky romance story?"

The girls shrieked as if to say 'YES!' and we continued where we left off, but I couldn't help thinking of what could be wrong with Dipper, could he be annoyed at me for spending time with Grenda and Candy? It couldn't be that, he'd already accepted that that's just how it is.

As all these little romance conundrums occurred, we really were trying to ignore the fact that the wind still howled and the trees still shook in Oregon- Gravity Falls.

**Hopefully this was a good chapter. So I think I'm gonna do a bit of a love triangle in this story. Anyways, thumbs up if you review, follow or favourite this story. BTW, I didn't think I would ever do Candip… but it makes much more sense when Candy likes Dipper, not Dipper likes Candy, but that's just my opinion.**


	4. Suspicions & Illusions (Chapter 4)

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Dipper's POV/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I woke up the next morning, the sunlight streaming through the living room window./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I must have fallen asleep last night, but why?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Then it all came back to me like a dark shadow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I remembered Bill's entrance, Candy's kiss, Wendy's hair ruffle and… Mabel's betrayal!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I sat up, and made my way to the bathroom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I got myself ready like any other day, but more grumpily than usual./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I was the first up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"But I went upstairs to Mabel and I's shared room to find I wasn't the first one up, Waddles was perched on my bed wagging his tail in his dog-like manner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I plonked myself onto my bed beside Mabel's eager pet and found comfort in stroking the snorting pig./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"As I did this, I looked over to my sister with a deep sigh, I knew it would break Mabel's heart if I ignored her any longer, but it was as if it was instinctual!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"How could I NOT be annoyed that my own twin told my crush to the two chattiest girls in town?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"It was just more proof that '3' was as usual right:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"'Trust No one' not even your own twin…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Stan's POV/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I woke up, my vision a blurry haze just like always./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"That wind Mabel commented about was still there, it was a very warm wind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"When my smoky vision came into focus, I shook my head in disbelief when I saw a familiar, yellow shape appear in front of me…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I gasped, but rubbed my eyes to find that it was just another illusion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"This happed a few times today, but I wouldn't dare tell Mabel or Dipper about the horrific mirages, not even Wendy or Soos! It could just put them in danger!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The alarming triangle that constantly drifted in and out of my sight was with no doubt familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"That afternoon, I thought about it for a while, but it was hard to keep track of my thoughts while to my delight, countless customers foolishly threw their money at me all day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I had my own little problems going on, but I noticed that Mabel and Dipper seemed a bit down, more so Dipper./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The boy seemed to be avoiding Mabel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"As we dined at the table set with our lunch, I sent my own worries to the back of my mind and commented looking towards my great nephew/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Hey, kid? What's up?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The boy hung his head low and said inhaling a heavy sigh/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I'm fine Grunkle Stan…"and for the rest of lunch he only took slow, small bites of his sandwich, something was DEFINETLY wrong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I attempted to suck the issue out of the droopy kid once again but all a received as a reply was an annoyed groan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I almost fell out of my chair when the triangle once again flashed before my eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I must have reacted because Mabel questioned/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Are you okay Grunkle Stan?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I replied in my gruff voice/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Huh? Oh, just ah… What are you talking about again?" although I knew the answer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I said formaly/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;""If you'll excuse me…" and left the table to find Wendy and Soos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I had an idea that might get Dipper to reveal his problem./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I gathered Wendy and Soos together and explained/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Look, have you seen Dipper lately? He's been acting a little wimpy and down. Why don't you guys talk to him? It's more likely he'll listen to you." This was of course true, it was a disadvantage of being a guardian./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The two replied with a nod and went back to what they were doing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"As I walked back to the lunch table where Dipper and Mabel were seated, I hummed in a random tune/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I'm a very clever uncle!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"What? It's true!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Well, that's chapter 4 for you folks! Sorry, I haven't updated in weeks! Hopefully updates will occur more thoroughly from now on. /span/strong/p  
/div 


End file.
